


Run Away Bride

by Avi_mischief



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta Hange Zoë, Dead Carla Yeager, F/F, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avi_mischief/pseuds/Avi_mischief
Summary: Hiya, I deleted the other fic a rebooted it. This is the new completely edited version. It will be longer,more exciting, and frequently updated. Now on to the summery.Eren is an omega, and Levi is an alpha. Both have abusive families, both are being married against their will. Until Eren runs away from home, he reunites with his friends in hopes that he can escape from the pending marriage his father is forcing him into.





	Run Away Bride

To say that Eren was mad would be an understatement, he was absolutely livid. His father had just told him that he would be getting married within the fortnight which just happened to be when his next heat starts. Even after presenting as an omega, Eren still had dreams of going to college and being independent. Eren wanted to change the world’s view of omegas, he wanted to make the world safer for omegas who choose to remain unmated and without an alpha. Being an omega was only one step up from being a slave, omegas had no say in anything that had to do with them mating someone. They have no say to when they have children, and worst of all they can't live alone ever! Eren had cried when he presented as an omega. Everyone knew he would either be an omega or a beta. Eren didn't have the body structure to be an alpha, or the dominant personality . Eren was tall, but very thin he had very feminine features such as, wide hips, a plump rear,and a rounder chest, as well as other soft features. Eren's eyes were most definitely the unique thing about his features. His eyes were what people often called 'doe eyes' with a bright color that wasn't exactly blue or green, but a beautiful mix of the two. In high school he had been nicknamed Bambi because of his eyes, the thought of what his friends used to call him made his heart hurt. He didn't have many friends to begin with but the ones he did have his father made him leave behind after he graduated.

**Flash Back**

The father and son sat in silence as the two ate dinner. It was just after the omega had started eating when his father cleared his throat. “Eren, you’re not a child anymore, and since you have presented as an omega” Grisha said with a sneer, “I will be making use of you, and you will be marrying Levi Ackerman, the heir of Ackerman corporation.” Eren’s head snapped up, and he dropped his fork with a loud clunk. “W-what!?” his voice rang out in disbelief to his father’s end of the table. “I’m not getting married, I’m only eighteen.” he snapped, Eren was hard headed and very stubborn. Lucky for Grisha his omega son didn’t really have a choice, Eren didn’t have any other support system, the omega couldn’t get a job, or rent an apartment, or do anything without an alpha really. So Eren had nowhere else to go. Unless Eren wanted to live on the streets with no protection from ruthless alphas who wished to take advantage of any omega they can get their hands on. Eren looked at his father, “Father, please I don’t want to be married. I want to go to college. I want to make the world safer.” The omega child pleaded. Grisha smirked before he condescendly stated, “Eren, you will marry the alpha, and have his children. You will marry him in two weeks, you are now excused to your room now.” Eren slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up, the teen turned around so fast his chair fell on the ground.

**End of Flashback**

Eren slammed his bedroom door shut and fell on to his bed with a frustrated sigh, for the past hour he had been pleading with his father to call off the marriage but with no avail. Grisha believed that omegas didn’t deserve any respect. He didn’t care that his omega son didn’t want to be married, he just saw Eren as an object that he could make some money off of. Regardless of weather Eren wanted wed, Grisha was going to make sure his son married the heir of Ackerman corporation. His son was very head strong, just like his deceased mother, he felt the twinge of anger that often accompanied thoughts of Carla. Grisha couldn’t wait to be rid of the daily reminder of how his sweet Carla, who died saving their son.

After the male had calmed down, Eren started plotting. It didn't take long for the male to make a plan to escape. Eren walked to his window and threw it open, he had ran through the news, he had to find a way to get out of the marriage. He'd need a place to stay, somewhere Grisha would never think to look. His thoughts turned to his old friends Armin and Mikasa, he hadn’t spoken to them in what seemed like years. He had been banned from having any friends in his last year of high school. Now he wished he’d never obeyed his father, he needed his friends now more than ever. He went to his nightstand and got his phone from where it sat. while he walked back to the window sill he went to one of his numerous social media apps, he opened Instagram and scrolled through the posts of people he never really liked, but knew from school. He scrolled until he found one of Armin’s posts, even though his father told him to stop talking to his friends he still kept them on a few of his accounts that he had hidden from his father. He sat under the window and messaged Armin

**Eren** :  _ Armin, I’m in a lot of trouble, I need help. The no questions asked kinda help. _

**Armin** : What’s wrong, I haven’t heard from you in months now here you are messaging me out of the blue. Are you hurt, Where are you?!

**Eren** : _ I know and I’m sorry, my father made me stop talking to you and Mika. But we can talk about that later. I’m at my house and I need you to come get me I'll explain everything when you get here. Arm, please i have to get away from my father as soon as possible! _

**Armin** :  _ I’m on my way, same address? _

**Eren** :  _ Yes and thank you Arm, you’re saving my life _

**Armin** : _ Just get ready, i’ll be there in a few minutes. _

Half an hour later and Eren was out of his room and waiting by the fence for Armin to come pick him up, he adjusted his bag so it wasn't rubbing against the skin. He had packed the essentials and a few shirts and pants and boxers as well as his laptop and his phone along with their chargers. after a few minutes he saw the outline of a car, it car slowed to a stop in front of him. He immediately recognized the blonde hair as Armin's and opened the door. He plopped down in the seat and put his seat belt on before he turned to his friend. "Armin, thank you so much you are a literal life saver." Armin smiled "Don't mention it." And with that they drove off into the night. The pair sat in silence as the blond drove. Eren looked out of his window as the car made its way through the night.

When the two got to the blond's house, Eren let out a long sigh. "Arm, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. you know that my father is very conservative and after we started our senior year, he made me stop talking to all my friends. He made me quite social media, but i kept a few of my accounts in private. Then after we graduated, he started finding alphas to marry me. He wouldn't let me go to college, and now he set me up with an alpha. I'm supposed to marry this guy that I've never met. Grisha wants me to marry him in two weeks and that's just right  before my heat starts. Armin i'm so scared. I don't want to get married. I want to go to college and major in politics, I want to change the world and make it safer for omegas. I want to be able to live my life without an alpha. I want to be independent.” Eren was out of breath and in tears before he even finished talking. The omega looked so devastated.

Armin sat on his bed across from the burnett, and listened patiently until the male was done speaking. Armin looked at Eren in shock, he had never once seen his friend so upset and hysteric. Eren was always put together, a little disorganized but still he had never seen the other male get upset. Armin was envious of the way Eren lived. The omega had designer bags, a personal trainer, and always had the newest phone. Now Armin realized it was in hopes of a higher class alpha asking for the boy.

Armin spent most of the night comforting his friend, until they both fell asleep cuddling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi growled in annoyance is day at work had been fan-fucking-tastic! All of the incompetent shit heads that work for him couldn't wouldn't be able to do their fucking jobs if Levi wasn't there to hold their hands every step of the way. One of the things that make Ackerman Corporation so successful was that everyone there knows how to do their jobs and they do them very well, but the new employees obviously didn't get the newsletter that they were supposed to be able to do the jobs assigned to them. Levi had gotten stuck being the brats' tour guide, he didn't really have the time or the patients for it he had meetings that he needed to attend. Luckily Levi was able to hand the reins over Hange, the insane beta from the tech department.

Levi sat in his office listening to the message his uncle had left him. the brat he was suppose to be marrying had run off into the night. The alpha growled in frustration and slammed his fists on his desk. The wood creaked under the pressure of the blow. Levi let of the frustrated sigh and deleted the message from his phone, then disappeared into one of the many meetings he had to attend.

Levi walked into his barren apartment, on first glance it looked like nobody lived here and considering that Levi was only home a few hours out of the day it was unusual. Levi set his bag down on the accent table that was directly to the right of the door. He tossed his keys into the tray beside the bag, when the keys hit the metal of the tray they made a clink that rang out throughout the foyer. He didn't bother turning on any lights as he made his way upstairs and to his office, this is where he spent most of his nights.  Levi worked well into the night. He went over things that didn't even need to be looked over, but he had to check everything, anything to get the news of his engagement off of his mind. Levi had seen pictures of his betrothed, but he still didn't think the kid would be able to handle being the spot light all the time which was a big part of being an Ackerman. The pictures that Kenny had shown Levi were pictures of a kid in high school, a kid that he was expected to marry, mate, and breed. Levi was disgusted that their fathers would allow Levi to marry a kid who was fresh out of high school, the kid probably was still in school. his phone rang loudly, he picked it up and snapped, "This better be really fucking important....... Mikasa you better be fucking dying or you're wasting my time I have work I could be doing rather than listening to the shit spewing from your mouth...... Bye." Mikasa is Levi's little sister who had just moved to France so it makes sense why she was calling at 3Am. After Levi looked at the clock on his desk he deemed his work finished for the night and time for a shower then to roll into bed only to stare that the ceiling until it was time to get back up and get ready for work. 


End file.
